


the ultimate hope complex

by Purpli



Series: Purpli's Vent Works [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Makoto Naegi has PTSD, POV Second Person, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vent Work, by that i mean no coping, no capital letters, yes i project my depression onto makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: you tell yourself that because you’re the ultimate hope you’re also okay.you’re not so sure if you believe that.
Series: Purpli's Vent Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	the ultimate hope complex

your name is makoto naegi, and you are tired.

these are the two truths you will always have to live with for the rest of your days.

you are apparently the “ultimate hope”.

you’re not so sure if you believe that.

have you ever believed that?

every day you wake up and you lie.

how are you supposed to communicate how you feel?

do your feelings even matter if they aren’t for hope?

you think not.

or does the world think not?

what’s the difference, anyway?

sometimes, your friends look at you with concern and pity.

“makoto, are you okay?” is their usual question.

“of course,” you say, smiling brightly as always.

a lie, a dirty lie.

you grip on that lie, so hard that your hands begin to bleed.

you can’t release your grip even as your vision begins to blur.

you’re the ultimate hope, you are always okay.

faintly you can hear the shrill mimic of a “puhuhuhu”.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh vent pieces! those are always great.
> 
> sorry not sorry macman, but heres your daily dosage of emotions.
> 
> if you liked this please kudos/comment. (and give me all of your money)
> 
> oh and thanks wesley for editing this bad boy, via discord because iphone notes app reigns supreme.


End file.
